Angels and Demons
by iaculum
Summary: One-Shot. In Twilight Edward describes his rebellious period to Bella. How he 'passed over the innocent and pursued the evil,' Well, how would the evils he hunted victims feel? Here it is in the POV of the innocent young girl. Rated T for safety!


It was late. I'm not exactly sure of the time, but I know it was dark. Very dark. I was alone; I'd never been more alone in my entire life. I'll never forget him, the one who saved me. The god...or the_ angel? _Whatever he was, he was no human.

I was walking home from a friend's house when it happened. It was night, there was no moon. It was silent, no people, no cars, nothing. It was eerie, I quickened my pace, wanting to be safe in my own home. I was seriously regretting refusing my friends offer to drive me home. An icy breeze swirled around the deserted street; I pulled my jacket closer around me. Not far now.

That was when I saw him, the monster. He was leaning against a streetlamp, alone. The smell coming from him was distinct. Alcohol. This was one encounter I could avoid. Unfortunately, he noticed me before I could take another step.

'Hey, hey lady! Over here!' He cried, trying to attract my attention. I tried to ignore him, however, he crossed my path and towered over me before I could move a muscle. I pulled a face. Perhaps he wasn't as intoxicated as I thought.

'Wha' ya doin' ou' 'ere all by yerself? Ya could get 'urt!' He stated.

'Yes, I am aware of that. I was on my way home.' _Before I was so rudely interrupted.. _I added mentally.

He smirked 'I'll 'elp ya lady. Wass yer name?' He drawled. He was pretty wide, at that, he took up the whole pavement, not exactly blocking my exit, but it sure felt like I was trapped. I took a deep breath.

'That would be none of your business, sir, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now.' I said, trying to keep my tone firm and even. Inside, I was terrified. This _man _had no intention of letting me slipping through his fingers, I knew that before the words were even out of my mouth. I had to try, though, right?

'No, no, I'm lonely, keep me company, eh?' He said, grabbing my arm as I tried to walk past. He was very strong, his nails were digging into my skin. I yelped, and he laughed, enjoying the sound of my pain. That's when I heard him. My _saviour. _If he hadn't arrived, I'm sure I would be six feet under by now.

'Get your hands off her.' He snarled. His voice, even in rage, was perfect. It was a symphony in itself, more wonderful than any man could have created. One could tell, just by listening to that voice, he was dangerous, other. I turned warily, and met eyes with the most bizarre and beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on.

His face was pale, practically white. His perfectly smooth white forehead was partially obscured by his tousled, rain – darkened bronze hair. All his features were flawless, perfectly angled. His eyes were a disturbing shade of burgundy. His jaw was clenched in fury as he glared at the man who held my arm now. He was terrifying, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. My heart was racing, and adrenaline pumped hard and fast through my veins. I didn't know who or what I was more frightened of: this man, or this…this..this.. _angel?_ Even that did not define his beauty. He looked like perfection personified.

I knew he disturbed the demon that hurt me so, as he had released my arm at his command and has beginning to back away, stuttering as he went.

'I...I didn't mean to…I'm s-sorry! Sorry!' His worthless pleas echoed around the dark street, but no-one could hear his cries now. We were alone.

The angel twisted his flawless lips into a cruel smirk.

'Oh no. Do stay a while. This is far from _over' _He purred. I was frozen. I couldn't think. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. The air was too heavy, it was pushing down on my body and filling my head so there was no room for anything else. I blinked, and that instant, the angel was no longer where he had just been standing. I stared in shock. I had missed the movement, although I hadn't taken my eyes off him since he'd appeared from nowhere. He was standing, holding the _mans _arm behind his back. _He_ whimpered apologies over and over again. That couldn't save him now.

'_Sorry _won't get you anywhere _pal.' _He hissed, his tone seething with hatred. He jerked the mans arm suddenly, the crack and the ear-splitting cry of pain that followed shook me to my core. I was long past words. The angels' eyes rested upon me for an instant. He paused, and his face softened.

'I'd advise you get home _as fast as you can _do you hear me?' He said intently, staring into my eyes. Somehow, I nodded my head and managed to get me feet to move past them. I'd never seen an angel and a demon stand in such close proximity. Even through my terror, it was fascinating.

Suddenly, it felt as though some colossal weight had lifted from my body and mind. I wanted, _needed, _to run as far possible from this place. My hesitation lasted long enough to hear the angel utter

'You and I are far from finished here. Your mind speaks far louder than your lies ever could. You will rot for eternity in the darkest pits of Hell.'

I took flight then. _Not fast enough_ my mind screamed as I tore down the street. My lungs burned and my vision was blurred. I didn't care where I was going, just away from here.

Alas, my mind was proved right. I wasn't fast enough, because I was nowhere near swift enough to escape the screams of pure, undiluted terror that chased after me and that echoed in my mind. I haven't forgotten them to this day. I would never forget them, eve

I would never forget _this. _Or the blood – drained body that was found the next morning.


End file.
